


The Journey Back

by W01FS0NG



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Archer OFC, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Greek OFC, Kissing, Mention of Barbossa, Mention of Captain Jack Sparrow, Mention of Dracula, Post At World's End, Post Dead Man's Chest, Post Season 3 of Castlevania, mention of greek mythology, poor Alucard needs a friend, slight comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: After four months at sea, hanging around pirates, Delia decides that it was high time she went home to visit a dear friend of hers.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Journey Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, due to me having Disney+, I decided to watch the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Also... I hate and love season three of Castlevania so much...

Delia sat on a ship that rested in the docks of Tunis. The crew spread out through the massive boat and the wooden boards of the docks. The captain of this vessel sat on a wooden barrel close to the ship. The master archer preferred to stare out into the waters under the darkening sky. 

Tonight would be one of the last times in a while that she looks at the sea. The archer thought about how the captain of this ship owes Barbossa a favor. There was some untold story there. Either way, Delia needed a ride back into Gresit. She had gone far in her travels since Dracula’s defeat, all the way to Tortuga with a woman named Elizabeth Swann.

_“You… are another woman, are you not?” Delia asked Elizabeth with hushed voices in the dark. The two of them had snuck into an honest sailor’s ship, with an honest crew. Delia only snuck onto this boat as a man because she wanted to sail._

_“Yes,” she confirmed. Her English accent was present._

_The archer breathed out a sigh of relief. “I have to say, I’m a little bit relieved.”_

_“Are you planning on going anywhere specific?” Delia shook her head. “How would you like to go to Tortuga with me and seek out a pirate?” She told her about her tales of Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner, and a captain named Barbossa. She told the archer about the coins of the undead. She told of how the British government wanted to arrest them for aiding a pirate. She told her about Captain Jack’s compass._

_In return, Delia told her about her travels with a hunter, Speaker-Magician, and a dhampir. At first, Elizabeth did not believe it, but Delia questioned, “How can you believe in the undead if you do not believe in vampires and demons?”_

The two of them pulled off a crazy stunt on the sailor's ship involving their dresses. They moved them around from the masts as if they were ghosts. You see, most every sailor believes that women are bad luck at sea. That is why Elizabeth and Delia snuck into the crew as men. As Lizzie moved the dresses, Delia spelled out the word Tortuga in alcohol and lit it, catching the sailor’s attention. The two women then met up with Jack Sparrow and through the entire ordeal of Davy Jones and the curse of the Flying Dutchman, had to say goodbye to him again. Although, this only happened because he was swallowed by the Kraken. Barbossa took over as captain of the Pearl after that. But, they all embarked on a journey to Davy Jones’ locker to rescue him.

Now, it was high time she went to visit her friend. Alucard must be very lonely.

She thought of Calypso as she sang this pirate song. Being from Greece, Delia always knew she was real. The sea goddess was an interesting sight. Her tale was a sad one. She was the one who suggested they release her from her earthly body to defeat Davy Jones. Delia heard the song many times over the months that she has been at sea. Hoist the colors, as some call it. Others call it Yo ho, but there is another song by that name.

A few minutes after that, the captain gave her a smile before traveling below deck to have a drink. 

Delia thought about how she met the Alucard, hunter, and Speaker. She caught up with the trio as they traveled to Belmont hold. The archer took out a majority of the monsters that attacked them, earning the respect of Trevor and Sypha. The Alucard only seemed to be wary of her.

_“Hello, I’m Delia,” she introduced herself._

_“Hi, I’m Sypha,” the redhead woman dressed in blue introduced herself. “This is Trevor and Alucard.”_

_“The Alucard?” Delia questioned with interest, she turned her eyes filled with wonder._

_“What is it?” The blonde Dhamir asked her. His tone suggested annoyance._

_“The spirit of Delphi gave a prophecy,” Delia told the trio. “I don’t remember the exact words. But basically, she said that a sleeping soldier shall wake under Gresit. A hunter and a scholar shall wake him while an archer shall join them on the road. The hunter’s hold will see many visits. The Vampire King shall be slain in his fortress-abode.”_

_“What is it with prophecies and rhymes?” Trevor grumbled as he rubbed his temples._

_Sypha gasped. “The Speakers told of an archer who would meet us!” She seemed excited to have met the final member of their team._

_Trevor welcomed her into the group as well, but the Alucard still seemed wary. On the way to the Belmont estate, they asked her a whole bunch of questions. “Where are you from? How long have you been an archer? How did you know of the prophecy? How long have you been traveling to meet us?” She answered each question honestly._

After the four of them defeated Dracula, they all went their separate ways. She told them that she'd try sailing for a while. Now she was traveling back, on a pirate ship with an enemy. It’s been about four months since she’s seen them.

Delia traveled below deck to find the African captain already sitting down, drinking wine. “Do you have any rum?” She asked him. He nodded and pointed at the cabinets to his right.

She walked over there and searched for the beverage. “So,” the pirate began. “Ya mentioned to me dat you wanna go to Gresit to see a friend?”

“Yes,” she said as she opened the second cabinet door. A full bottle presented itself to her, making her smile. “It’s been four months or so since I’ve seen them. They don’t usually get a lot of visitors. I’m sure they're lonely.”

“An’ how do ya know dis friend, if ya don’t mind me askin’?” He took a long sip of his drink.

“We fought Dracula’s horde together,” she told him as she poured herself a glass. “And the man himself.”

He hummed. “Dat’s what you were doing before you became a pirate on de Pearl?” She nodded. “Ya know, dere was someone on da oda’ side of dis story. A forgemaster.”

“You let him take passage on your boat, I assume?” She asked as she sat down in front of him. She wondered which of Dracula’s forgemasters it was. “What was he like?”

“He was an int’restin’ fellow. He wanted revenge on those who betrayed his Dracula. Said that the world was cruel and corrupt and dat ev’ryone should be killed.” He told her, sitting back in his chair. “I told him dat de world could also be kind, dat he would automatically become de ruler if he were ta wipe ev’ryone out. I suggested to him dat he could teach de survivors kindness.”

She took a large swig of her rum. “Well, I hope your little talk did the trick,” she stated. “Otherwise, we all might very well be doomed.”

Two days after that, Delia got off at Gresit. It was only about two week’s worth of travel to the now stationary castle. She couldn’t help but think back to the conversation she had with them in the wagon. 

_“The reason I’m so good at archery is… because one of my friends is a Hunter of Artemis. She offered to teach me how to fight every time she returned to Delos, our home island. When the prophecy came to the oracle, all of the hunters had already gone on a monster hunt in the Caribbean sea. I took up the prophecy, knowing that Dracula’s horde might one day reach Greece.” She then chuckled to herself. “I just realized that Dracula spelled backwards is Alucard, but whatever.”_

_She sat under the covering of the wagon, near the dhampir. “Why should I trust you?” He asked her._

_She looked at him straight in the eyes. “Because I would never hurt someone who gives humanity their best chance of survival.”_

_“Even if that person was part monster?”_

_Her next words seemed to pique his interest. She hesitated only for a small moment. “I’ve almost killed someone before, you know. He was drunk, came onto me… when I saw the opportunity, I took it, and almost didn’t stop. I liked the feeling of his life in my hands. People had to drag me away from him… So, who’s the monster now?”_

When she finally reached Alucard’s castle, she was shocked to find two corpses in front of the steps. Their bodies pierced with wooden spears. “By the Gods, Adrian, what have you done?” She asked as she walked past them. Once inside, she projected, “Adrian, are you here?! It’s me, Delia! I’m back from my sailing trip! Hello?!”

Adrian appeared right behind her. “You don’t have to shout,” the Alucard stated in a calm voice. She nearly jumped as she turned around to greet the blonde. “I sensed you coming.”

“Of course you did,” she stated with a sigh. She then peered at the man with kinder eyes. Delia stepped closer to him. “Adrian, what happened?” Her voice was gentle. Something it seems, he did not expect.

He turned his gaze to the door. “They… they were looking for me to teach them how to take down vampires.” He went silent.

“I suppose it didn’t go well then?” 

“No, they betrayed me.”

Delia put her hands up, saying, “I won’t pry.” She made herself some tea and sat in the kitchen, trying not to think too hard about the dolls Adrian made of herself, Belmont, and Sypha. She did not know whether to frown or laugh.

“How was your trip overseas?” He asked her as he sat down.

She took a sip then said, “It went fine. Quite the adventure really. I became part of this pirate’s crew for a while.” She smiled into her cup as she took another sip.

“Sounds fun,” the Alucard muttered, studying the table.

She reached a hand out to touch his. “Hey, I came back, didn’t I?”

His hand retreated. “You must’ve... because you wouldn’t be talking to me if you were just a mirage.” Delia stood up and walked over to him, hugging the dhampir. Eventually, he too wrapped his arms around her. He’s never taken blood before, but she doesn’t realize how vulnerable she is to him right now. He didn’t want to become like his father, even though he found himself thinking of Sumi and Taka’s spilled blood from time to time. “Your neck is exposed.”

“I don’t care.” What?

“Delia,” he broke the hug, almost pushing her away from him. “You saw what happened to those two outside. I’m becoming a monster.”

“Let me help you. Let me aid you in your suffering.”

“I don’t deserve your help.”

“Yes, you do.” Her eyes flickered between his as they said a silent, “Okay,” to each other. “Let’s go for a walk, shall we? We can pick vegetables from the forest.” She grabbed a basket from the counter. He soon followed. Once they were outside, she turned towards him and asked, “Where do you usually go to forage things?”

“This way,” Alucard led them to the right of the castle. She could not help but think about the impaled corpses. They were in their nightgowns. She had to wonder, were they asleep when he killed them? Or was he trying to sleep while they attempted to kill him? Perhaps only he can say.

They walked through the woods a few paces, stopping. The blonde dhampir knelt to pick up the vegetables. “How were the pirates?”

“Oh, they were fine,” she told him as he placed three of the plants in her basket and another two in his. The two of them walked to the next spot. “Most of them are drunks… and good with a sword. Fencing is the style with them, though. Uhh, it turns out that the tale of the Flying Dutchman is true, by the way. All who sail on it are cursed with a debt and slowly turn into sea monsters while their captain Davy Jones refuses to ferry the dead who were lost at sea.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she told him as she knelt to pick the veggies of the next plant. “Never a dull moment though, not really.”

“That’s good,” Alucard said in a downbeat tone.

Sensing his sadness, she stood and placed the newly picked vegetables in the baskets. “You might have liked it had it not been for the blaring sun.” She smiled and glanced away slightly. “I know Sypha would have. Calypso would have appreciated the company of a Speaker-Magician.”

His eyes lit up with wonder. “She’s real?” 

“Yeah.” She looked around, asking, “Any more to pick up, or is this the last of them?”

“This is the last, yes. I will prepare the dinner.”

She peered at him. “A-Are you sure?”

His hands grasped hers gently. “Yes, I insist. You _are_ my guest.”

“I suppose you are right.” She handed him her basket. “I think I’ll go see the Belmont Hold,” she said before walking away. “Will you notify me when it gets close to ready? I’ll set the table.”

“You are too kind,” he told her, but she waved it off.

She traveled to the vast library, hoping to find something new to read. There was so much in here that I had yet to go through. However, she found herself looking at their weapons mostly.

About two hours later, Adrian came down to notify me that dinner was almost ready. Delia gave a verbal response but barely paid attention to it. She did not know if the dhampir noticed how her eyes kept on him.

That night, she came home with a large gash on her arm. She only went out because she could not sleep. Delia quickly went to the medical supplies, knowing that Adrian could very well smell the scent of blood. She was in the middle of wrapping her wound when she finally felt his presence. 

“What happened?” He asked. “You were gone for so long, I was going to go search for you.” He didn’t, or at least didn’t try to look at her wound.

“I had gone for a walk to gather my thoughts, but those monsters were still around,” she explained, finishing her wrap. “I was unarmed. Had to fight them by hand.”

“Let me help you,” Alucard said, stepping closer. “Wrapping bandages around yourself with one hand is difficult and is not nearly as effective with two.” Delia just remembered that his mother was a doctor, but she took a small step backward, hiding her arm behind her back. “Are you afraid of me?”

“No,” she told him, voice unwavering. 

“Then why did you back away?”

“Because I _can_ do it with one hand very effectively. Thank you for your offer, but I feel I should decline.”

He could barely hide the disappointment. “Why? Is it because I am-“

“I don’t want to burden you,” she interrupted him.

The dhampir studied her eyes. “You are not a burden,” he assured her. He kept his eyes glued to hers as he stepped closer. Delia did nothing as he took hold of her bloodied hand.

He then let go and got a basin of water and a towel. The man wiped off the blood from her arm. She could see the look in his eyes. His vampiric instincts were trying to take over. This slightly hard grip found its way to her wrist. He eyed it longingly.

“Adrian,” she said. Her voice seemed to bring him back to reality. He stared at her in shock before shaking it off. Without a word, he finished cleaning up her wound and re-wrapped her arm.

He was about to leave when he seemed to remember something. “I apologize,” he averted his gaze. “For-”

“It’s fine.” She walked up to him. “But is it really okay for you to deny that part of your being?”

He stared at her with an expression halfway between confused and blank. “I’m not sure if I can answer that.” He left before another word could be said.

In the morning, she found herself practicing with her daggers. Alucard could see her from the window at which he stood. Every slice and cut through the air, each shuffle of her feet made him wonder how skilled with the weapons she was. Which was to say remarkable, even though he had only seen her in battle a few times.

He found his thoughts wandering to a conversation after the great battle. 

_She walked up to him on the steps of the castle. “So, any plans?” She asked. Belmont and Belnades have already left with the wagon._

_“Other than to stay here and guard the place? No,” he answered._

_“This place does need some protection,” she acknowledged, nodding her head slightly. “Both of them.” She meant the Belmont Hold as well as the castle. She glanced around at the beauty of the forest, heard the chirping of the birds. “I think I’ll try to do more sailing. Sail around the world and such. I have a friend who went missing at sea. Although, I’m not really sure I can call it that, but he stopped writing a very long while ago, I want to try and find him again.”_

_“I see,” he said, opting to look down at the stone. He couldn’t help but feel this strange pang of jealousy. Why? The dhampir almost doesn’t understand it. He’s wary of her and her skills. He was cautious of the other two as well. So then why did he not wish for her to leave? Was it the way she spoke to him? As a friend, she’d known for ages. Was it her monstrous nature he had heard from her, but still had yet to witness? How she embraces the darkness within herself and accepts the part of him that isn’t human? Was it the shine in her eyes whenever she spoke of the mythology from her religion?_

_“Hey.” She gained his attention. They glanced at each other. “I will come back. Okay?” He hoped to her gods that this was true._

Imagine her surprise to find that he had become a crew of the Flying Dutchman.

A day or so later, they were reorganizing the pantry. As she was getting out, she tripped on something. He extended a hand out to her, but only succeeded in getting himself pulled to the ground. Alucard landed on top of her. Both of their eyes widened with realization. He began to push himself off but then became transfixed by the woman on the ground. Somehow, he found that he couldn’t bear it if she were to leave again. This loneliness he felt since after the incident with Sumi and Taka was draining him. He found himself wishing to replace that moment. He wanted to wash away the scars.

“Don’t leave me again,” he said his voice was low and gentle. “Please?” It was then that Delia noticed the strange scar on his collarbone.

She paid it no mind though. “I won’t,” she said softly, staring gently into his eyes. “I promise.”

He contemplated whether or not he should kiss her or help her up. Would he do it? He was sure that he was ready to get over what happened. But was he? He thought about what they did to him; What he did to them; The blood that spilled onto his sheets. Her neck was exposed too. 

And yet, he had wanted her to be with him since she left.

She sat up. Surprised eyes followed her. Their faces were inches apart. Their seeing orbs darted from each other’s lips and eyes. Delia took the chance and connected them softly, eyes closed. Why? She couldn’t tell you, only that she had dreamt about this at sea once. Adrian kissed her back, again and again, taking over. Slowly, he eased her down to the floor. Her hands found their way around his neck for stability. His hands fell to the sides of her head. The kiss became deeper, hungrier by the second. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. Their hearts beat faster than either one thought was possible. The archer let the dhampir carry her to bed and take her then and there. They allowed the hours to fly by in their bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
